Give Me Back My Clothes!
by roxan1930
Summary: After taking a shower after training with Bunny Jack finds out that someone took his clothes and that just pisses him off. This story contains some JackXTooth.


**Disclaimer: Sadly but true I don't own RotG.**

**Give Me Back My Clothes!**

"Wow!" Jack yelled out as he ducked away, barely dodging the boomerang that almost hit him in the face.

"B-Bunny? Are we done yet?" the boy asked turning towards the Guardian of Hope who easily caught his boomerang as it came back.

After Pitch had been defeated Bunnymund had dubbed himself as the eveyone's combat-trainer so nobody would loose the fighting skills they had built up untill the next time they neede it as Bunnymund had noticed that some of the other guardians had gotten a little sloppy at fighting.

That was why he and North had build up a training hall with dummies, obstacles and more in North's workshop.

"Come on, Frostbite! If ya don't train every now and then you're gonna loose all ya fighting skills." the pooka said and he tossed the boomerang again.

Again Jack dodged but this time he could not pick himself from the ground again.

"Give me a break!" Jack cried out from his position on the ground.

That was when a small crash was hearsd followed by what sounded like a yeti that was cursing in yeti-language wich only North understood perfectly but the other guardians had also learned how to understand it a little.

Only a moment later Phil the yeti came stomping inside with a broken toy in his hand.

He walked up to Bunnymund, snatched the boomerang away and pointed to one of the restbenches.

"Looks like I'm on time-out. Alright, Snowflake, go get yourself cleaned up." Bunnymund mumbled as he obeingly hopped over to the bench.

"Great… Phil, at this moment I couldn't love you any more." Jack told the yeti after he finally managed to pull himself up again.

Phil simply grunted and left.

"Ya better hurry up, Frostbite. I also wanna clean up a little today and I'm not the kind of guy that wants to see you naked while showering together or something like that." Bunnymund commented.

"I also know a way for you to clean up right away." Jack said with a smirk and turning around he pointed his staff at the Guardian of Hope and froze him but Jack made sure to not freeze the head to much to his collegue/friend/rival could still talk.

"What the-?" Bunnymund screamed looking around.

"When the ice melts it becomes water, right? You should see it as a bath!" Jack laughed.

"Then why don't you do this?" Bunny asked angrily while glaring daggers at the white-haired teen.

"Ice doesn't melt around me! See ya!" Jack reasoned and he walked into the showers that were placed near the training hall.

He could clearly hear the pooka scream at him but he just decided to ignore him.

Hey, the Easter Kangeroo had gotten him exhausted and overheated so he got back at him and he got to take a nice, long, cold shower.

Sighing he took his clothes off and hung them up where they wouldn't get wet from the water but he took his staff with his to the shower where he placed it against a wall so that he was sure it was safe.

He knew it wasn't like Pitch was going to sneek in while he was showering and steal it but he just wanted to be sure.

Turning on the shower he let out a pleased sigh as he felt freezingly cold water run down his tired and sore body.

He just stood there for the first few minutes before he began to wash himself.

When he was done he turned the shower off and dried himself off with a towel a white as his hair.

Grabing his staff in one hand and using the other to continue drying his hair he walked to where he had hung up his clothes and placing his staff agianst the wall agian he reached over to grabbed something to put on only he found out there was nothing.

'_Maybe they all fell._' he guessed but his clothes also werent lying on the ground.

Then something clicked in his head.

This was probably a prank and with the yeti's being to polite, the elfs being to stupid, North was to busy, Sandy was to innocent and Tooth wasen't even there at the moment and even if she was there, she was just like Sandy to innocent and with all of them out of the question that left only one suspect.

Bunnymund.

Growling Jack tied his towell around his waint, making a good knot so it wouldn't slide off easily and then stomped off to find the big hairball.

Sure enough the pooka wasn't where Jack hd left him anymore.

Figuring that he was probably in the meeting-room he made his way there and sure enough there was Bunnymund, leaning casually against a wall while he talked with North and at the same time tried to keep up with Sandy's figures that danced above te little guy's head.

That was when the other three guardians noticed Jack.

North's jaw dropped, Sandy blushed and clapped his hands over his mouth and Bunnymund sure enough snickered.

"Uhm… Jack? It's not like I believe you to be stupid or something like that but it seems like you have forgotten something and that is putting on your clothes." North said after puling himself together.

Sandy nodded with a confused look on his face that suddenly turned shocked and out of some of his golden sand the figure of a building appeared above his head wich was followed by what looked like a pole and then a tiny Jack appeared and made it's way to the pole.

"Don't you dare finish that show, Sandy!" Jack yelled pointing at the Guardian of Dreams who quickly made the images disappear.

"I already told you that I said _no_ to those crazy people with their ideas of making me a famous stripper and I'm _staying_ with my choice!" the Guardian of Fun hissed with a icy glare and Sandy quickly hid behind North.

"Wait. There are people who wanna make you a famous stripper? Well, I guess you are pretty handsome and you have a nice chest but-" North started to rant but Jack cut him off by turning his glare towards him.

"Knock it off!" he ordered and for the first time North was actually a little scared.

"Whoa! Easy, mate!" Bunny laughed holding his paws up.

Unlike the others he didn't care about the glare he got but he did care when Jack grabbed his long ears and pulled.

Hard.

"Ooooowwwwwwww!" the pooka yelled out in pain.

"I know you were the one who took my clothes, Cottontail! Now tell me where you put them before I rip these pretty little ears from your head!" Jack hissed and he pulled a little harder to let him know he was being serious.

"Alright! They're in storage closet C!" Bunny yelled and he sighed in relieve when his ears were released from the painfull grip they had been in.

"At least he complemented your ears by calling them pretty." North commented and Sandy placed his hands over his wide smile to keep himself from laughing.

"Crikey, that kid always pull tricks on me but when I try to take some revenge I almost get my ears ripped from my head.

Laughing his booming laugh North slapped the huge rabbit on the back.

"You just need to make it a little less dangerous!" the russian man told him.

"How is taking his clothes dangerous for _him_?" Bunnymund asked, still runbbing his ears.

Sandy then used his sand to make a tiny Jack and then a bunch of girls who were running towards him while he backed up.

"Fangirls? When did that Snowflake get fangirls?" Bunnymund asked in disbelieve.

"I am also confused with that fact. Why would all the pretty ladies spent so much attention on Jack while they could have all of _this_?" North agreed doing a pose that was supposed tob e sexy but make him just look… wrong.

"I… have no idea." Bunny lied as he looked the Guardian of Wonder up and down with his green eyes before shuddering a little but all the disturbing things that were going through his fuzzy head at the moment were forgotten and he chuckled when he saw Sandy standing behind North, pretending to be puking.

They all then felt a cold breeze and turning around they saw Jack walking their way.

He had his pants back on but fors ome reason he wasn't wearing his hoodie so he was still half naked.

He made his way to Bunny and grabbed the ears again, not as tightly as first but it still hurt.

"Alright, I'm being a litle more gentler with you because I've got my pants back on but I still want my hoodie." Jack said.

"W-what? B-but I pu-p-put a-all your c-c-clothes there!" Bunny exclaimed while stuttering.

"Well, my hoodie isn't there!" Jack yelled and his pulled Bunny's ears harder again.

"Hey, guys!" a voice suddenly called out and turning arounf the male guardians were greeted with the sight of the last guardian flying their way with some of her fairies flollowing her.

"Tooth! How great to see you!" North laughed spreading his arms out and almost knocking Sandy from his sand-cloud.

"I'm also glad to see you guys, North." Tooth giggled before clearing her throat.

"Do you know if Jack had lost his hoodie?" she then asked suprising the others.

"Why, yes, he has!" North yelled out in suprise at how she could have known that.

"Well, I was wondering around my palace when I noticed some of my fairies were missing so I went looking fort hem. I searched every room untill I heard excited cries and I followed I ended up by a door that I had not opened yet but when I opened the door I was greeted by the sight of my missing fairies being crowded around the hoodie wich was hung up very high and had candles, hart-vormed cards, ice-cubs and pictures of Jack surrounding it. I thought it would be better to bring bring it back personally since it were _my_ fairies who took it and I took the little culprits with me to apoligise." Tooth explained her story, at the end looking over her shoulder at the fairies she brought with her who bowed their little heads in shame.

That was when Jack burst out laughing.

the others all turned towards him in suprise as he stood there holding his sides as he laughed.

"Oh… Oh…. You little girls are sure enough my busiest fanclub!" he managed to gasp and the fairies all perked up, happy that he wasn't mad at them.

"Hey, hey, hey! How come ya try to pull my ears off when you think I di dit but just laugh when they did it?" Bunnymund yelled out.

"Dude, I'm not gonna hurt innocent little fairies that are smaller them my hand." Jack commented.

He then straightened up and turned towards Tooth and her fairies who all froze as just now they got a good few of his chest wich was nicely muscled with even a small sixpack on his abs.

All the mini-fairies fainted at the sight with the exception of Baby-Tooth who chirped and flew over to him and hugged his chest while rubbing her head up and down it.

"Stop it, Baby-Tooth! That tickles!" Jack laughed at her antics.

Then he notice that Tooth was still hovering a few feet away from him with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

He then go tan idea in his head that would be a nice way to tease her a bit in a way he could see from the way she looked at him that she wouldn't mind.

Smirking he made his way to her, ignoring Baby-Tooth's protesting chirps.

When he was standing right in front of her with his face only inches away from her's he held his hand out.

"May I have my hoodie back, please?" he asked politely nodding she slowly handed the blue piece of clothing to him.

"Thanks, Tooth. Just the small fact that you came here yourself to give it back brings a nice feeling in my heart." he said and he then grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, right over his heart.

His smirk grew wider as she gasped softly and a pink blush spread over his face.

To make it even better he moved her hand from side to side over his chest.

"And from my heart out it fills the rest of my chest."

"All the way to my stomach."

He now moved her hand over his sixpack.

"I'm really thankfull." he wispered huskily when in lips were only a inch away from hers while she just stood there frozen and unable to move.

"Alright! Enough flirting, Frostbite! Come here!" Bunnymund yelled as he snatched the hoodie away, turned Jack around and pulled the hoodie over the boy or from the looks of it, the young man's head.

"Leave it to you to ruin my fun!" Jack yelled as he wiggled to get his arms through his sleeves.

"Whatever." Bunny murmurred.

Jack shrugged at that and then said "Well, I better go. Canada is expecting a nice blizzard by now and who am I to let them down?"

With his smirk returning he added "Hopefully the kids have good coats cause else they'll have Jack Frost nipping at their nose."

"Like this!" then then laughed as he shot over to Toot hand gave her a quick peck on the tip of her nose.

"See ya!" he laughed and then jumped out of the window.

"What in the name of the moon was that all about?" Bunnymund asked being the first to speak up.

"To be honest, I have no idea." North answerred shaking his head and a few golden questionmarks appeared over Sandy's head.

While the others were trying to figure out what had just happened Tooth broke out of her trance.

She starred at her hand for a moment.

The hand that had touched Jack's chest to be precise.

Remembering what his chest felt like under her palm she blushed agian and sighed dreamily with a big smile at her hand fefore holding in over her heart and giggling.

**The End**

**Hey people! Lately I've been obsessed with Rise of the Guardians and of course it would be natural for me to wright a story about it, right? This all turned out way different then I had planned as at first I wanted to make the fairies take all Jack's clothes and his him and the male guardians fly over to Tooth Palace but I thought that would all be a little much to have him travel for miles with just a towel on. I also hadn't really planned to give Jack and Tooth a moment, only have Tooth stare for a few seconds but I'm a really big fan of this pairing so that's why I couldn't help myself. I hope you still enjoyed still story and will leave a review unless it's about my grammer because I'm Dutch and there for do not speak ot in the case wright English perfectly. Well, I'm done rambing so bye! *waves***


End file.
